Perfect
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Como se eterniza um momento perfeito com o amor da sua vida?


**Perfect**

- O que você está fazendo? Volte aqui – disse o rapaz segurando-a pela cintura

- Você quer me soltar? Eu quero pegar uma coisa.

- Você pega essa coisa depois. Agora eu quero você aqui, comigo.

Winry foi puxada para cima de Edward sorrindo. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão possessivo. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, ela simplesmente adorava quando Ed mostrava esse lado. Infelizmente ele só vinha a tona quando eles estavam a sós. As crises de ciúmes, os atos de paixão, as palavras melosas. Edward Elric é um romântico. Quem diria...

- Por mais que eu goste muito de estar deitada com você, eu preciso pegar uma coisa. Eu nem vou sair do quarto.

- Vai aonde então?

- É uma surpresa. Você quer parar de ser tão estraga prazeres?

- Tá bem. Mas se você não voltar pra cá em dez segundos eu vou te perseguir.

Winry riu largamente.

- Quem te ouve falando desse jeito nunca pensaria que você passa tempos sem vir aqui.

- Justamente por isso. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado. O tempo que tenho com você tem que ser apreciado segundo por segundo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu Edward?  
- Como assim? Eu sou seu Edward.

- Posso levantar?

- Pode

Ed finalmente soltou Winry que pode finalmente se levantar enrolada em um lençol branco. Edward estava sentado apoiado com o travesseiro na parede, observando sua namorada vasculhando o armário atrás de alguma coisa. Sua namorada. Edward sorriu. O que Winry tenta que não consegue? Ela havia laçado-o. Um dia ela simplesmente o beijou. E tudo foi acontecendo. Ele não conseguia ficar sem vê-la, sem tocá-la. Winry virou uma necessidade. Quando não podia vê-la, ele ligava. Quando não podia ligar, Edward escrevia. Sempre terminava suas cartas com saudades e Winry enrugava as cartas com suas lágrimas e era sempre a última coisa a ver antes de cair no sono.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Você está afim de levar uma chave de fenda na cabeça? Então espera. – disse a menina com raiva retirando a cabeça de dentro do armário

- Como você é delicada.

- Como você é paciente. Ah, achei! – Winry escondeu o objeto atrás de suas costas e foi andando de vagar até Edward

- O que é? Se for camisinha, eu tenho um monte aqui. Dá pra uma semana.

- Você é nojento. Não é camisinha. – Winry subiu em cima da cama, ajoelhada – É isso.

- Uma câmera? – Ed levantou uma sobrancelha – Pra que isso?

- Pra dar com ela na sua cabeça! Pra que mais seria? Pra tirar foto.

- Eu não gosto de fotos, Win. – ela se arrastou até ele

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favorzinho.

- Não.

- Ed, não banque o chato. É só uma foto, não vai te morder.

- Só faço com uma condição.

- Qual?

Edward se aproximou dela e sussurrou algo com um sorriso pervertido no rosto. Winry ficou vermelha. Ele se afastou dela e achou graça. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado em deixá-la com vergonha. Era algo estranho.

- E então? Temos um trato? – Winry retribuiu o sorriso do rapaz

- Temos. Agora dê um sorriso, Elric.

Winry empurrou Edward pra cama e eles ficaram de frente um para o outro. Winry beijou-o. Edward retribuiu. Ele a abraçava, ela arranhava as costas dele. E Winry tirava várias fotos enquanto eles se divertiam. Enquanto eles rolavam pela cama, as fotos polaroids caiam em cima deles. Ela deu um ultimo beijo no alquimista enquanto saia de cima dele e recolhia as fotos para verem como elas ficaram.

- Olha essa. – disse Winry rindo

- Essa mostra partes suas indevidas. Fica comigo para eu lembrar de você. – Winry bateu nele

- Você não prefere uma foto do meu resto pra lembrar de mim? – ele pensou por um tempo.

- Não. – ele riu ao levar mais um soco no braço – Vamos ver as outras – Winry passou a foto – Essa está bonita.

- E natural. Eu quero essa.

- Você quer essa o caramba. Você fica com a outra, a pervertida. Essa é minha.

- Você vai colocar aonde?

- Na minha mesa de cabeceira. Pra você ser a primeira coisa que eu vejo ao dormir e ao acordar. Eu quero olhar pra isso e pensar no quão perfeitos são os momentos que eu passo com você. – ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele

- Perfeito é muito pouco. – Edward pegou as fotos da mão de Winry e passou para a próxima – Eu quero essa. – Winry olhou para a foto que era ela gargalhando, aparecendo o ombro e o braço dele ao redor de sua cabeça

- Essa está ótima. – ele a abraçou mais apertado

- Eu te amo. – disse antes de dar um beijo na testa da menina

Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos enquanto ela sorria.

- Eu também.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Essa fic foi baseada na música "Perfect" da cantora Doria Roberts. Espero que tenham gostado. Escrevi agora, rapidinho.**

**Reviews, por favor.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Hell**


End file.
